


37 Days

by storyhaus



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Bashir's time in Internment Camp 371





	1. Chapter 1

Julian Bashir's time spent in the Dominion Internment Camp

 

37 DAYS

 

Julian Bashir opened his eyes slowly then bolted upright.  
These aren't my quarter's on Meezan IV!  
"You are in Dominion Internment Camp 371. You are here because you are an enemy of the Dominion."  
"Who are you?" Julian demanded as he slowly stood to face the Vorta and two Jem'Hadar soldiers.  
"My name is Deyos, I run this camp."  
"Why did you take me?"  
"You are an enemy of the Dominion."  
"No. Why me?"  
"If the Founder's desire you to know their reasons for taking you, you will be told."  
That means he doesn't know.  
"Take him to his new...and permanent home."  
"Follow me." One of the Jem'Hadar ordered.  
Julian didn't see much point in arguing so he did as told having the second soldier bring up the rear.  
When he passed the eighth door without stopping he began to wonder just how large this camp was.  
The soldier in front of him finally stopped at a closed door and turned to him.  
"You will be sheltered in barracks 6. You are free to move about the compound but remember, beyond the atmospheric dome there is nothing but airless vacuum and  
barren rock. Leave the dome for an instant...and you die."  
With that ominous warning the second guard opened the door and shoved him inside.  
"Welcome to tohzah!"  
Julian looked up into a familiar face as he was helped from the floor. "General Martok?"  
"Have we met?"  
"Not exactly. There's a changeling running around the Alpha Quadrant with your face."  
"They are koruts!" Martok spat.  
"If that means what I suspect it does, I agree. How long have you been here General?"  
"Two years."  
"Two years? How have you survived?" Julian asked sitting heavily on the near-by cot.  
"Kajanpak't."  
Julian didn't understand and it showed.  
"Courage."  
"Did they damage your eye?"  
"Yes, nearly a year ago."  
"If we were at a medical facility I could fix that."  
"You are a Doctor?"  
Julian nodded as he glanced around the small barracks. "Guess I'm number 6."  
"We share it with a Breen, two Romulan's and a Cardassian. I would not turn my back on any of them."  
"I'll remember that."  
"I see we have another cellmate."  
"Yes, this is..."  
"Oh, Julian Bashir." He answered as the female Romulan entered.  
"He is returning." She reported.  
"Good." Martok nodded.  
Julian glanced at the Klingon as he turned to the door to see who it was.  
His mouth dropped open in astonishment.  
"Tain?!?" He breathed.  
"You know him?" Martok asked interested.  
"We've met."  
"I don't recall you." Tain replied as he was helped to his cot by the Romulan male.  
"Julian Bashir, I came to you several years ago to help Garak."  
"Ah, Garak, how is he?"  
"Fine...as far as I know. Let me take a look at you."  
The Romulan moved so Julian could kneel beside his cot.  
He checked Tain's pulse and frowned then examined his eyes. "Hand me that blanket please."  
Martok gave it to him and he covered Tain.   
"Try to get some rest." He advised.  
Tain's eyes drifted closed and Julian stood.  
"He is dying." Martok uttered.  
"Yes. His heart is growing weaker."  
"How long?"  
Julian shook his head at the General's question.  
"My best guess is six weeks...maybe."  
"He must finish the task." The female Romulan hissed.  
"What task?" Julian asked adopting her voice level.  
"Prove yourself." The male ordered.  
"What?" Julian asked confused.  
Martok produced a thin piece of metal which had been sharpened to a point with one side smooth, like a knife blade.  
"Oh, you want fresh blood." Julian sighed taking it from him and trying not to think of just how many germs were on it as he  
made a small incision on his middle finger tip as everyone gathered around to see if the red blood on it would change to orange  
and gather back into his finger thus proving he was a changeling. He hoped they wouldn't be disappointed when it remained blood.  
"Keep an eye on the door." Martok ordered the female as Julian tended to his finger.  
He watched as Martok and the male moved a cot away from the wall when the female nodded the okay.

Martok picked up a hidden tool and used it in crowbar fashion to open a small panel in the wall.  
The Romulan reached inside and released one of the larger wall panels below it.  
"Before this asteroid was converted into a prison, the Dominion used to mine ultritium. There was no dome, each barracks had its own life support  
system imbedded into the walls. Tain has been attempting to modify the system to create a subspace transmitter. He has spent hours every day,  
months on end, working inside it." Martok explained.  
"Was he successful?"  
"He has not finished it."  
"That is why he must remain alive." The Romulan male added.  
Julian silently looked inside the old life support system.  
"Let's hope he's successful because I have only rudimentary engineering skills." He replied standing back up so the wall could be replaced.  
'All prisoner's will return to their barrack's to be fed.' Announced a disembodied voice which Julian thought belonged to a Jem'Hadar just   
as the Breen returned to the room.  
"So what are the meals like around here?"  
"It is not gagh!" Martok growled.  
"Let's be thankful for that." Julian grinned at him.  
"Keep your sense of humor Doctor, you will need it as the months pass."  
"Well I certainly hope to get out of here before that."  
Martok grunted in agreement as the soldier's delivered six plates.  
Julian took a step but Martok took hold of his arm before he could get any further.  
"They see movement at meal time as a threat." Martok explained when the guards left.  
"Thanks for the warning."Julian answered as he was handed a plate. "This is all we get?" He added upon seeing the minute portion on the plate.  
"Sometimes we are only fed once a day so I advise you to eat." Martok answered digging in.  
Julian took a bite and nearly spit it back out, only forcing himself to swallow as he recalled Martok words of their feeding schedule.  
At least they give us something to wash this slop down with, he thought as he picked up his cup and took a sip and squeezed his eyes shut  
to swallow the sour drink.   
"You know, I think they're trying to get us to fast by feeding us this squalor. We starve ourselves to death and it becomes one less problem  
for them." Julian commented.  
"We must not give them the satisfaction." Martok answered.  
"Eat, we only have twenty minutes to finish." The female Romulan advised.  
"Oh, how generous." Julian answered then glanced at Tain. "What about him?"  
"He eats or not eats, we cannot force him."  
"You want to bet?!?" Julian snapped at Martok and pulled Tain into a sitting position.  
"Tell me Doctor, does Garak still own that tailor shop?"  
"Yes, he does. Now I want you to eat." Julian answered and scooped some of the slop onto his spoon and brought it to Tain's mouth.  
"Garak is a great disappointment to Cardassia you know?"  
"Tain, eat!"  
"He could have been my successor but he was too sentimental. It was his downfall."  
"Tain!"  
"It is no use Doctor." Martok said with pity.  
"Tain, listen to me. If you don't eat, we will be here for the rest of our lives and...and your enemies will come looking for you  
and you certainly don't want them to see the great Enabrin Tain in a weakened state. They will laugh at you Tain, your enemies will laugh at you!"  
"I certainly can't let my enemies see me weak."  
"That's right, so eat everything on this plate. Show them, show the Dominion, that you are the head of the Obsidian Order and they should still fear you!"  
"Yes, that is what I must do." Tain replied eating by himself now.  
"Doctor, you must eat as well."  
Julian nodded and accepted his own plate from Martok and ate quickly, realizing that if he didn't think about it and just shoveled it in he  
could actually stomach it.  
"Doctor, your spoon." Martok replied seeing his plate on the bench.  
"Hmm?"  
"If they do not find it, they will kill one of us...it does not matter which one."  
"Seems like they've thought of everything." Julian sighed and dropped the spoon onto the plate.  
He glanced at Tain who again was lying down and detested the very thought of having to depend upon that man to save him after  
he nearly allowed Garak to die a few years back.  
Garak...I wonder what he's doing now?  
How long before anyone realizes I'm gone?  
I'll have vanished from Meezan IV without a trace and the Captain will know it was the Dominion...but in the end Tain is the only one who can get me home.  
"I'm going for a walk, would you like to join me?" Martok growled.  
"Why not?" Julian sighed and walked out with him.

"So tell me of this changeling who has replaced me."  
"He's dead. We suspected Gowron was a changeling so some Starfleet operatives went undercover with the intention of exposing  
him by using polaron radiation, it would have had a destabilizing effect on the Founder's physiology--forcing it back into a  
gelatinous state, thankfully Odo, a shapeshifter himself, discovered it was...you, who was the infiltrator.  
Luckily Gowron re-instituted the Khitomer Accord's immediately following the discovery."  
"The Khitomer Accord's had been disbanded?"  
"I'm sorry. We went to war with the Klingon's when they attacked the Cardassian's Detepa Council because Gowron,  
with your replacements encouragement, believed erroneously that they had been replaced by changelings."  
"The Dominion will surely go to Gre'thor!" Martok growled.  
"Gre'thor?"  
"In Klingon mythology it is the place where the dishonored go to die."  
'All prisoners return to your barracks.'  
"It is time to sleep."  
"I suppose we have a specific wake up time around here too?"  
"Deyos lives for control of us."  
Julian followed him silently back to the barracks where they found the others already in their cots.  
"Good night Doctor." Martok bid as they laid down.  
"Night." Julian answered as he tossed the blanket over himself.  
Five minutes later the light went out, ending day one of Julian Bashir's imprisonment in Dominion Internment Camp 371.

 

 

 

 

 

Julian awoke to the darkness, not sure what had caused him to regain consciousness, he listened and could hear the others steady  
breathing indicating they were still asleep. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try and go back to sleep when he opened  
them again a moment later and listened anew.  
I didn't imagine that!  
He sat back up at hearing a whispered noise, it was barely audible and he strained to determine where it was coming from.  
He slipped out of bed and tried to make his way in the dark without causing the others to wake or injuring himself.  
He bumped the cot across from his and bit back a curse then realized it was empty.  
Who was in....Tain!  
He must be inside the wall working!  
He turned back to his cot when the lights unexpectedly came up and blinded him.   
The door opened and he rushed at it blinking furiously to clear his vision.  
"BATHROOM!!!" He shouted at the Jem'Hadar as he grabbed him and swung him back toward the door.  
The guard shoved him back and aimed his weapon.  
"What is going on here?!?" A second demanded.  
"Look, you Jem'Hadar may not have to excremate but some of us 'inferior' species do and I really need to NOW!"  
"Take him to the facilities." The second ordered.  
The guard looked as if he would refuse.  
"Come on man! My bladder is about to explode!!"  
"Go." The second ordered brooking no argument from his subordinate.  
The first obeyed and led Julian out while the second returned to his own duties.  
"What was that about?" The female asked.  
"I do not---" The male started to answer.  
"Tain." Martok replied and walked to the wall and knocked on it to let him know it was clear to come out.  
"Do you think the Doctor knew?" She asked.  
"Perhaps." Martok answered as he helped Tain out.  
"I am almost done." Tain wheezed.  
"Good." Martok replied helping him to his cot.  
It was clear he was worn and Martok doubted he would last six weeks.  
He turned his attention back to the door and awaited the Doctor's return.

 

 

Julian followed the guard, for that is what he truly was, back from the 'facility' and was stopped by Deyos.  
"You were permitted the use of the facility because you do not yet know the rules. You are permitted four turns a day."  
"You have got to be kidding." Julian replied incredulously.  
"You will learn and follow our rules or you will be punished. Do you understand?"  
"Yes." Julian answered with furrowed brow.  
"Return to your barracks now." Deyos ordered.  
Julian stood there a moment as they walked away then shook his head in disbelief. We aren't even at war and we're prisoner's of one none the less.  
He returned to the barracks with a feeling of claustrophobia at all the Jem'Hadar around...kind of like when they subjected   
us to that advanced holotechnology to gauge our reaction to Dominion incursion into the Alpha Quadrant.  
He was forced to remain outside until breakfast had been served and when the guards left he went in.  
"I am glad you are well."  
Julian nodded to Martok as he made sure Tain was present and accounted for.  
"He is nearly done."   
"Good. I want to get out of here!"  
"You will be responsible for that as well...you saved all of us."  
"Tain is the only one who can do this. If he'd been caught...."  
"We would have all died here."  
"I personally dreamed of my death being far more heroic than old age on an asteroid." Julian joked.  
"There is no more honorable death than in battle with one's enemies."  
"I don't want to fight them, I want to escape. If for no other reason than to get some decent food!"  
That brought a smile to all their lips, except the Breen since he wore a helmet and no one could see if he were smiling anyway.  
"When we get out of here I will buy you a meal fit for Kahless himself."  
"I know just the place."  
Twenty minutes on the dot the plates were collected and the rest of the day they were free to move about the compound.  
"Are there any other Federation or Starfleet personnel here?" He asked Martok.   
"I have seen no others."  
"I'd still like to have a look around...see who else is here."

 

There were more Romulan's who he suspected were from the failed attack on the Founder's homeworld.   
There were also Breen, some human's and Cardassian's but Martok had been right about other Starfleet personnel and Julian wondered once again why him?  
Has a changeling replaced me? If so, why? What are they up to?  
Julian decided to give up that line of thought knowing it would drive him crazy otherwise.  
He came upon a ring built into the floor with pedestal's at two meter intervals.  
He hadn't seen it when he and Martok walked around for a short while last night.  
"You would not be a worthy opponent."  
Julian turned and came face to face with who was clearly the Jem'Hadar first.  
"Thanks, I think I'll pass if it's all the same to you anyway." He replied sarcastically.  
"First." Deyos called.  
The guard looked at him once then turned to meet the Vorta across the corridor.  
You'd be surprised at just how much of a challenge I'd be to you! I do hope to God they know nothing about my childhood though.   
It had been a secret between me and my parents and there were no records on it so they would have to talk to my parents and I   
doubt the changeling, if I have been replaced, would do that...but if he did all hell could break loose and my career would be   
over if anyone ever found out I had been genetically enhanced as a child.  
I have to keep that secret at all cost...no matter what they do to me here.  
"Believe me my friend, you do not want to go in there."  
"Is that how you lost your eye?"  
"Every so often they trot me out to fight the younger ones."  
"They're preparing for war...and it will be long and bloody."  
"I share your concern, that is why we must warn someone." Martok uttered softly.  
"Let's hope Tain can pull this off."  
"That is why I have come for you...Tain is not well."

 

 

 

Julian stood and stretched to remove the kink from his back.  
"How is he?"  
"He's deteriorating rapidly."  
"What about the transceiver?" The female asked.  
Of course you don't give a damn about Tain all you care about is what he can do for you!  
Martok looked at him questioningly as well.  
He knew they wanted to get out of here, so did he, but Tain wasn't in any shape to be working right now.  
"Maybe, given a few days of rest, he can return to it."  
"That is not--" The male started to protest.  
"Look, I'm giving you my expert opinion as a Doctor! If Tain doesn't rest completely for the next few days it won't be finished  
at all because he'll die before then! You've already been here a few years so what's a few more days?" Julian hissed.  
"The Doctor is right. If Tain dies here before completing the transceiver, we will die here as well." Martok backed up Julian.  
They all looked up as the Jem'Hadar first came in.  
"It is time."  
Martok walked out and Julian started to follow.   
How many times in the last two years had he been used as a punching bag?  
"Tain needs you more." Martok said stopping him.   
"Good luck."   
"k'plah."  
With that word of thanks he disappeared out the door.

 

Julian sat with Tain who told him of all the enemies he should have had killed before he left for the Founder's homeworld.  
His housekeeper Mila was included and Julian was appalled that he would kill the woman for what he might have let slip in his sleep!  
It was clear that Tain was not a forgiving man, especially where Garak was concerned.  
He had harsh words for Julian's friend and the Doctor had to bite his tongue to keep from tearing into the man.

Martok finally returned and Julian was happy to be able to tend to someone who would live longer than a few more weeks.  
"No broken ribs...but your shoulder is dislocated. I'll have to push it back into the socket and it is going to hurt like hell for a while."  
"Do not talk of it, do it!" Martok ordered.  
"One...two..." Julian counted and snapped the displaced shoulder back into alignment with an audible pop.  
Martok bit back a howl as any true Klingon would and Julian had the Romulan's tear apart a bedsheet for a sling.  
"Try to keep that arm immobolized for the next few days." Julian ordered as he fixed the sling.  
"That may not be possible...I may have to fight again tomorrow." Martok gritted.  
Julian wished he had some painkiller's for him then stood and headed for the door.  
"Where are you going?" Martok asked.  
"To see Deyos about medical supplies."  
Martok shook his head as Julian left.  
They all knew the Vorta would do nothing to help them but some things a man had to hear for himself.

 

"I'd like to speak to Deyos."  
The Jem'Hadar eyed him dispassionately.   
"The Vorta is not here."  
"Who's in charge then?"  
"Ikat'ika, the First."  
"I'd like to speak to him then."  
"Follow me."  
Julian did and hoped he could convince the 'First' to help them.  
"First, this prisoner wishes to speak to you."  
"Return to your post."  
The officer who led him to the First turned and strode off.  
"Speak."  
Why thank you for your permission!  
"I'd like to have some medical supplies to help the prisoners."  
"There are no medical supplies on this asteroid. The Jem'Hadar do not need them. Return to your barracks."  
"What about the Vorta? When they get injured they require medical care!"  
"The Vorta are replaceable."  
Julian tried to come up with a reason to get him to help but was at a loss.  
They were all expendable here.  
No one on DS9 would even begin to know where to look for me...if they know to look at all.  
No!  
If a Founder takes my place they'll know!   
The changeling will do things or say things I wouldn't!  
Jadzia will know...or Miles!  
Garak will certainly be able to tell!  
Yes, they will know he's not me!  
Julian threw back his shoulder's as he headed for the barrack's.  
No matter how capable shape-shifter's were of turning themselves into someone else they won't be good enough to fool my friends!

Martok glanced up to see Julian return and couldn't decipher the look on the human's face.  
The truth was, he hadn't been around them much and they could be somewhat alien to him.  
Give me a fellow Klingon any day, them I understand!

"They have no medical supplies, or so the First tells me."  
"The Jem'Hadar do not lie, they do not know how unlike the Vorta who'd thrust a d'ktahg into your back while smiling at you."  
Julian nodded recalling Goran'Agar, he had been honorable. The Jem'Hadar's word meant something as where the Vorta's did not.  
No one trusted Weyoun and he knew it.  
Julian walked over to Tain who was sleeping.  
Garak's life depended on this man...now mine does.  
What a cruel joke the universe has played on us both.  
Doctor, tell us of things in the Alpha Quadrant." Martok requested.  
Julian sighed and turned away to face him and the Romulan's.  
"You're the newest prisoner, the other's will want to know also." The female replied.  
"The Federation went to war with the Klingon's thanks to the changeling pretending to be the General. He was ferreted out and killed.  
Um...Cardassia is in political upheaval at the moment. Some Dominion soldier's went renegade and we stopped them from doing any damage.  
Pretty quiet all in all."  
Martok knew he was not telling everything and was sure the Romulan's knew it too but it was clear the Doctor intended to add nothing more  
when he grew silent and stared at the deck.  
The General understood...the Romulan's were not enemies but neither were they allies.  
He was certain there was more to the Klingon situation, his people would not simply end a war because a changeling had been involved in its provocation.  
He would get answers when they were alone.  
Julian took a deep breath and shook the memories of the last two years off.  
He told them as much as he could without compromising Starfleet's present position.  
The Klingon's withdrew from the Khitomer Accord's and are still on Cardassia, the destruction of an Iconian Gateway to stop the renegade Jem'Hadar  
from going through time and changing their present, the confiscation of a Jem'Hadar ship...so much has happened since they've been prisoner's here.  
The real reason more than their 'enemy' status, that he kept these things from them was that it would do no good for their morale to hear of them.  
The Alpha Quadrant was in a mess, even he knew that, and most of it was due to the Dominion's antic's.  
He shook himself from his reverie as their meal was delivered.  
They ate their meager meal in silence and turned in shortly afterward.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Day two had become day seven and Julian found himself struggling against the clutches of depression.  
The Dominion had surprisingly allowed them a shower every three days and he wasn't going to complain, even if it was two minutes long.  
Tain had again started feeling well enough to work on the communication's system which gave them all hope.  
Julian took it upon himself to keep an eye on the older man and limit his work time so he could complete it before his heart gave out.  
His other attention was to Martok who was taking a beating at the hand's of the Jem'Hadar.  
With limited supplies culled from their barrack's there was only so much he could do for either of them.  
At the moment Martok was getting his attention.  
"You're ribs don't feel broken, but I'd lay odds they're very badly bruised."  
"There is nothing you can do." Martok growled.  
"I can bandage them, at least they won't hurt so much when you move about. I'm actually more concerned with that cut on your head."  
"It is nothing." Martok said honorably.  
"It won't be nothing if it becomes infected."   
Martok acquiesced and let himself be treated by the young doctor.  
"The best advice I can give you is to rest, it will give your body at least a small chance to heal."  
"Thank you Doctor, I think I will take that advice."  
Julian helped him lie down than went and retrieved Tain from the wall, which entailed going inside and helping him because he was so weak.  
He put Tain to bed too then turned to the others who were watching.  
"He needs to rest a few days."  
The male grew stiff at the pronouncement.  
"Do you want him to finish or not? The only reason he's lasted this long is shear stubborness. If you don't let him rest he won't finish  
and then we might as well resign ourselves to spending the rest of our lives here!" Julian whispered fiercely.  
"Tain is the only one who can do this, we must heed the Doctor's advice." Martok agreed from his cot.  
The Romulan's looked as if the wanted to argue but chose to remain silent on their cot's.  
Julian tiredly sat down on his own and glanced at the Breen who, to Julian's knowledge, hadn't uttered a word since he, Julian, had arrived.   
His thought's drifted to DS9 and he wondered what his friends were doing at that moment.  
Are they looking for me?  
Oh, God I hope so.  
He couldn't stand just sitting there so he walked to the door and looked out.  
So many Jem'Hadar out there and they have no intention of letting us leave here.  
Will Tain's plan really work?  
Only if I can keep him alive and without any equipment I can't do a damn thing for him!  
"Foods here." He called tonelessly as he walked back to his cot.  
"What I would not give for some live gagh." Martok uttered.  
"I'd settle for a bowl of plomeek soup." Julian sighed as the soldier's entered.  
Julian got up after they left and picked up two trays.  
"Let's see what our pleasure is this afternoon...ah, some green...something or other and our favorite sour juice."  
Martok smiled appreciatively as Julian helped him sit up.  
"Your meal General."  
"Thank you...I think."  
"Smells as bad as it looks." The female complained.  
"Have you ever had temporra? Talk about something smelling as bad as it looks..." Julian replied as he helped Tain eat as he ate himself.  
"Vulcan mollusks are an insult to the pallet." The male retorted.  
"I find them quite tasteful, especially when sauteed in Rhombolian butter." Julian answered.  
"You human's would." The male sniped.  
"Was that an insult? It's so hard to tell with Romulan's since every other sentence seems to be one."  
Martok laughed out loud at Julian's comeback.  
"It has been a long time since I have laughed."  
"Glad I could oblige."  
Martok nodded as Julian collected his tray, along with Tain's and his own and returned them to the door.  
Julian tucked in Tain and then went to the bathroom at a permissible 'turn' and decided to wander the camp a bit.  
I wish they had built viewports...it would be nice to look at the stars.  
"Oh, look Darva, it's a Starfleet officer."  
Julian ignored the two Cardassian's as he passed them.  
"It's a wonder more of them aren't here. They'll be easily conquered and enslaved."  
"I heard the Vorta say they'll be eradicated."  
"Couldn't happen to a nicer race."  
Julian balled his fist and walked on.  
He so much wanted to turn around and throw how disarrayed their government was back at them.  
"Is something wrong?" Martok questioned joining him.  
"Just some Cardassian's."  
"They can be paht'k." Martok nodded.  
They walked in silence for a while when Martok stopped him where there were few people around.  
"Something more bothers you?"  
Why am I so easy to read sometimes?  
"I keep wondering why I was taken? If I was replaced, what exactly is the Dominion up to? If I wasn't replaced, then what was the point?"  
"I understand."  
Julian realized the General must have pondered the same thing in the last two years here.  
At least I was able to give him answers...how long will I have to wait for some?  
"You did not reveal all last night."  
"No, I didn't."  
"Are you free to speak of it to me?"  
"The Klingon empire unilaterally withdrew from the Khitomer Accord's because the Federation condemned their attack on the Cardassian's."  
"The changeling was behind it."  
"He certainly had Chancellor Gowron's ear."  
"The Cardassian's?"  
"In political upheaval, some Klingon's are still on their planet's."  
"The Romulan's?"  
"Being Romulan's." Julian sighed.  
"You made no mention of the Federation."  
"We've had our own problem's but managed to survive what the Dominion has thrown at us." So far.  
Martok nodded thoughtfully and they walked back to their barracks when Julian suspected he was growing tired.  
"General Martok, I'd like to say that I'm glad I was placed in your barracks because quite frankly you're the only one I trust here."  
"The feeling is mutual Dr. Bashir."

Julian awoke with a start and listened to the others sleeping soundly.  
He had had the same nightmare again, the one where he was back on DS9 but none of his friends believed he was the real Bashir  
and the changeling told them to kill him...and they shot him with their phaser's, which is where he always awoke.  
With every ounce of his being he hoped the changeling, if there was one pretending to be him, he was not sleeping well either.

 

 

The next week was a normal one for the prisoner's with the exception that Tain had gotten the communication's system finished.  
They knew they had to be careful so they only sent the encoded message that Tain swore Garak would be the only one to decipher  
for an hour each day in order to conceal the power drain from Deyos.  
Julian had been a prisoner for twelve days and he very much hoped he wouldn't be for any longer.  
They'll certainly bring a fleet of ships, with the Defiant leading them, to rescue us.

 

The fifteenth day still found them prisoners.  
The message had been sent for five straight days and Julian knew there would be no reply for obvious reasons but he imagined Garak  
telling Sisko and he prepping the Defiant and mounting a rescue.  
His heart leapt at the thought of seeing his friends again...and facing any changeling which bore his face.  
It wouldn't be able to get away because the Captain would insist his CMO be aboard to treat the prisoner's and that thought  
brought a sense of relief to him.  
He started out of the barrack to use the bathroom when a Jem'Hadar roughly shoved him back inside.  
"Hey! What's going on?" He called as the door was slammed shut.  
Martok joined him near the door waiting for the female and the Breen who were outside.  
It appeared to be some sort of lock down but Julian had no idea for the reason behind it as he, the General, the male Romulan and Tain waited.  
"Could they have found out about the communications system?" Julian whispered.  
"If they have, they will kill us all." The male Romulan answered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

�


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed and no one came to open their door.  
The female Romulan and Breen were locked away with them and Julian was thankful they were all right.  
It was funny but they had become a family in a way and he worried about their safety.  
"There are about three times the normal number of Jem'Hadar out there." She announced watching the corridor.  
"Something big is going on out there and I wish they'd see fit to enlighten us." Julian replied frustratedly.

Another two hours passed and Julian glanced at Martok.  
It was a known fact Klingon's couldn't stand being cooped up for long periods of time.  
"They have never done this before!" Martok growled and walked to the door.  
He slammed his open palm against the door making Julian wince.  
A guard appeared immediately and ordered quiet.  
"If you want me to be silent come in here and make me!" Martok challenged.  
Julian hurried over and took hold of his good arm.  
"General!!!" He hissed.  
Martok spun on him wild-eyed.  
"Will it make you feel better to hit me?" Julian asked bracing himself.  
He knew what Martok could do to him, even genetically enhanced as he was he could be seriously hurt by the powerful Klingon.  
Martok stalked away and let out a loud bellow.  
Julian walked over and dropped his voice so only Martok could hear.  
"I know this is agony for you, but you haven't survived for over two years to let a locked door destroy you.  
Take deep breaths, they'll help calm you. Do what you need to to stay alive, to stay sane, but don't make them kill you...I need you."  
"It is good to be needed." Martok uttered softly and placed a hand on Julian's shoulder.  
"Someone's coming." The female said.  
Everyone but Tain and the Breen went to the door where they waited about fifteen minutes and realized why the lockdown.  
"A Founder," Julian said through clenched teeth as he turned away, "I should have known! The Founder's are their god's and they had to be  
afraid one of us would go after it."  
"More than one would have attempted to kill it and a riot would have broken out." Martok agreed.

 

They had to wait another hour before they were allowed to walk the compound and Martok left hurriedly as he was nearly tearing the walls off by then.  
Julian was sure he would stay in control since he had instilled the need for him to stay alive.  
As long as Martok had a purpose he would keep calm and what better purpose than someone depending upon him?  
Martok may have thought they were just words for his control but he would be wrong...Julian did need him...  
he desperately needed a friend in this hellhole and Martok was that friend.

"I was half certain they weren't even going to feed us." Julian breathed as Martok returned followed by two guards with trays.  
They ate quickly knowing the lights would go out soon.  
Julian scratched another mark on the wall as the day ended.  
Seventeen and I'm still no closer to getting home...am I?  
The lights were turned out and he laid down to sleep hoping tomorrow would bring rescue.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But it didn't and it turned into another week which also passed uneventfully and made Julian wish they were being put to work  
to alleviate the boredom which he was feeling.  
It had been days since the first message was sent and the Romulan's wanted to send it more than an hour a day but Martok  
vetoed the idea as too risky and Julian was relieved.  
The Jem'Hadar had also stopped training on the General and that gave his body time to heal.  
Tain, for his part, was no better, no worse and Julian thought he had maybe a few more weeks yet.  
He had taken it upon himself to feed the former head of the Obsidian Order on a regular basis since arriving.  
All those things, feeding Tain, tending to Martok, it gave him purpose and kept him from wallowing in self-pity...and worrying.  
What if a changeling has taken my place?  
Will it hurt anyone who comes to be treated?  
Will it hurt my friends?  
His mind drifted to Miles shoulder and Dax and he grew worried none the less.  
He forced the thoughts out of his mind knowing it would consume if he didn't.  
He recalled one of his professor's telling him to focus on the here and now for the past was gone  
and the future not yet dreamt of.  
One day at a time Julian.  
It had been 22 days since he'd woken up on this asteroid.  
The worst part was having no control.  
We're told when to get up, when to eat, when to sleep...  
He shivered as he thought about how the Founder's wanted to do this to the Alpha Quadrant.  
We have to escape so we can tell everyone about this asteroid....they could have others just like it with prisoner's  
kidnapped like we were....Ambassador Krajensky? Is he alive on some asteroid somewhere?  
We all thought Tain and the others were dead...maybe he is alive.  
"Too much thinking can drive a man crazy." Martok whispered.  
"Maybe that's why we're locked away here," Julian replied, "so they can drive us slowly insane."  
"They do not know our fortitude." Martok grinned.  
"You're right. We're stronger than they realize."  
"And we are going to escape and make these paht'k sorry they took us."  
Martok held out his hand and Julian clasped it.  
"I'm with you a hundred percent my Klingon friend."  
"Friend...I like that word."  
Julian smiled at him.  
"What is going on?" The female asked joining them in the corridor.  
"Just thoughts of vengence." Martok grinned releasing Julian's hand.  
"Count us in." She answered.  
"We shouldn't be here. Any of us. The Founder's want to control the Alpha Quadrant they'll see that we won't bow to them and if  
they consider us enemies of their's now then just they wait until our people join forces." Julian vented.  
Martok nodded but glanced at the Romulan. He had been around a long time and knew their species well and he doubted they would  
stand with the Federation and Klingon's but he kept his silence.  
If the Doctor needs to believe that to survive then I will not 'burst his bubble'.  
"You there, return to your barracks." A soldier ordered.  
"Come, we will plan our revenge inside." Martok conspired.

 

Their dinner arrived and Martok took a bite then nearly spit it back out.  
"Tohzah! I would slaughter every Jem'Hadar in this compound for fresh bregit lung!"  
"Could you get a Tillamine froth to go with that?" Julian requested as he drank some of the liquid they served with the food and made a face.  
Martok's scowl softened as he ate.  
It was good to have Bashir here.  
He knew few human's but found the man pleasant company and was glad he had been placed with them.  
They finished dinner and were ordered to bed.  
Julian was tired of this routine and hoped Garak came soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bashir personal log: Stardate....whatever it is.  
Woke again this morning from this living nightmare and was served whatever this slop is for breakfast.  
I helped Tain eat as I have done for weeks now. I can only guess that his stubborness is keeping him alive.  
Probably wants to tell Garak what he thinks of him personally. Bastard. If Garak has gotten the message and is on his way...I hope.  
He'll probably get barraged with insults by Tain...after all he did for him! He was willing to forget Tain exiled him to DS9 and joined him  
in the attack on the Founder's homeworld. There was obviously more to the story than Garak had told him but he didn't pry since whatever  
else happened was between him and Odo. If, no, when, Garak comes Tain should be grateful! In other developments Martok has expressed pain in his 'Qi Von'  
as he called it, I could tell his knee has been bothering him but as we all know Klingon's are loath to admit any weakness...  
makes a Doctor's job nearly impossible. On the upside he did tell me about his family, the Lady Sirella, his wife, sounds quite formidable and Martok spoke  
of her with exasperation but I could hear his great love for her also...I hope I can have a wife one day.   
I once told Miles that a lot of career officer's didn't marry because it wasn't fair since our lives were fraught with danger   
and for us to be worrying about the wife and kid's at home who were worrying about us just didn't seem fair. The truth is I can't risk falling   
in love because I'd have to tell 'her' about my genetic's, that I had been a slow learner as a child and I doubt that any woman could   
understand unless she'd been through it herself. My heart longs for someone like me, someone who can live a normal life.   
The General's knee was bruised and I avised him to stay off it for a day to help relieve it. The Romulan's were in and out all day long,  
undoubtedly gathering intelligence for the Tal'Shiar when we escape. The Breen has uttered not a word and I am wondering if he talks at all.  
Kira says they do but... I miss her and the other's like I never thought I could miss anyone. It's been almost two weeks since we started sending the message.  
Maybe Garak can't decipher it or never got it at all... or worse, what if he simply doesn't care Tain is alive and won't tell anyone else or  
doesn't believe it. He could believe the Founder's sent the message to lure the Defiant here. Oh, God, please don't let Garak think along those lines!   
He's the only one who can get us out of here. Time for bed again. I find some days incredibly long while others are too short.  
Computer, end log.  
Julian scratched another mark in the wall as the lights went out.  
That's what I'd put in my log...if I had one.  
Well, not all of it of course...

 

Julian had taken to walking the entire compound in the past week and memorizing every inch in order to give a detailed report to Starfleet Command.  
He discretely asked every one their names and tried to recall if he'd heard it doing a staff meeting or if his colleague's mentioned them having gone missing.  
It gave him something to focus on in the long days of waiting for Garak.

 

Tain took a turn for the worse and Julian was frustrated that he couldn't really help him.  
"If Garak's coming, he'd better get here soon." He confided in Martok.  
"How soon?"  
"Within the next few days."

 

Julian ran his finger's over the marks in the wall and realized he'd been there almost a month, it brought a lump to his throat and tears to his  
eyes and he cried softly as he laid on his cot in the dark.  
Where are you Garak?  
Are you coming at all?  
He fell asleep to be again plagued by dreams of his crewmates and the changeling.  
He fought back with his fists and was shook awake by Martok who took a fist to the eye.  
"DOCTOR!" Martok bellowed and Julian's eyes flew open, he gasped for breath as the General laid him back down on the cot.  
Julian rolled over and coughed and Martok patted his back like one would a child until his breathing grew normal again.  
"Are you all right?"  
Julian nodded and sat up.  
"A bad dream."  
"That doesn't even come close to it."  
"If you wish to talk, I will listen."  
"I made it back to DS9 and my friends...my friends turned into changelings and tried to kill me."  
Martok placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, surprised the human had not had more nightmares since his arrival.  
The General had faced plenty of his own demons in the last two years.  
"Is it morning all ready?" Julian asked rubbing his eyes.  
"Yes."  
"I need to use the bathroom."  
"I will walk with you."  
"I'm a big boy General, I can get there on my own." Julian replied with a smirk.  
"I will remain then."  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." Julian promised.

It was five minutes when he returned.  
"Much better, did I miss our delicious breakfast?"  
"We have not been fed yet."  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Julian sighed as he checked Tain.  
"Will he die soon?" Martok asked from Julian's cot since he hadn't moved.  
"His heart is still beating...but for how much longer I don't know." Julian answered as he pulled the blanket up to the Cardassian's shoulders.  
"Try to rest Tain." He advised at the man's mumblings.  
"Do you feel up to a walk?"  
Julian glanced at Tain who's eyes were closed, he hated to leave him alone but knew if he went into cardiac arrest there was nothing  
he would be able to do anyway so leaving or staying would make no difference.  
"I could use the exercise, let's go."

 

"General, have some of these people been here longer than you?" Julian asked quietly as they passed the other prisoner's.  
"You see that Romulan there?"  
Julian nodded.  
"Four years."  
"My God, we haven't even known about the Dominion that long!"  
"It seems they have known about us."  
"Odo said they sent infants out to see how they were treated."  
"Odo?"  
"Our head of security...and a changeling."  
Julian watched as Martok digested the information, unsure of how he would take it, possibly even suspecting Julian of being a changeling again.  
"You...trust this Odo?"  
"Yes. He's not like the other changelings. Odo has lived among 'solid's' for a long time and he's seen the good and bad in us but when  
he tried to tell them they had no need to fear us they didn't want to hear it. To them all 'solid's' should be controlled."  
"It sounds as if they sent out the messenger but ignored the message he delivered back to them."  
"Exactly."  
"Like Kahless." Martok mused.  
"Kahless?"  
"He is a great warrior who united the Klingon Empire over 1500 years ago. Many believe the Kahless that exists now is a rightful heir  
because he has Kahless' DNA."  
"But other's don't so some believe his words while other don't."  
Martok nodded and they continued on, passing another barrack's where Julian glanced inside and saw a Romulan laying on a cot in obvious pain.  
Julian ducked inside before Martok could stop him.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a Doctor and I'd like to take a look and see what's wrong if I may?"  
The Romulan remained silent so Julian examined him.  
"Do you feel weak? Tired? Do your leg's hurt?"  
Again he was met with silence.  
"If you don't tell me I can't help you."  
"You can do nothing except end my suffering by ending my life."  
Julian looked at the deck and Martok placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Is this true?"  
"I think it's xenopolycythemia. With medical supplies he could be saved, without..."  
"His suffering will grow worse."  
Julian nodded sorrowfully.  
"Go my friend, I will tend to him."  
"I have never run from death...I won't start now." Julian replied looking at him.  
Martok nodded and helped the Romulan to sit up.  
"CHEGH-chewjaj-VAMjaj-KAK." He intoned.  
It is a good day to die, Julian thought to himself as he watched the Klingon take hold of the Romulan's neck,  
sworn enemies yet helping each other in this hellhole, and jerk his neck with an audible snap of the bones, leading to instant death.  
Martok gently placed him back on the cot and Julian pulled the blanket over his lifeless form.  
"What are you doing in this barrack's?" A Jem'Hadar soldier demanded.  
"Doing the humane thing for a dying man since you don't see fit in saving lives here!!!" Julian shot venemously.  
"Return to the corridor while the body is desposed of."  
Martok took Julian's arm and led him outside while the soldier called another inside.  
They removed the body not bothering to cover it as they did so and Julian seethed.  
"I have sworn eternal hostility against every form of tyranny over the mind of man." He whispered to himself the words of Thomas Jefferson.  
"Return to your barrack's." A soldier ordered.  
"Why?" Julian snapped at him.  
"You will be fed."   
Julian didn't protest again as Martok led him away.  
"No one should be treated with such dishonor...not even one's enemies." Martok uttered as they walked away.

They were the last two in and they got their food from the guard's.  
Julian took Tain's as well and helped him to sit up to eat.  
He lifted the lid off the tray and scowled.  
"What the hell is this?!?"  
"Doctor?" Martok questioned.  
"This isn't even half of what we normally get!"  
"It's not the first time they've cut our ration's." The female replied eating.  
"They can't do this to us! They're treating us like animals and feeding us scraps!"  
"If you do not want your's I will finish it for you." The male replied, done with his own meager meal.  
"If you touch his food I will snap your neck as well." Martok growled.  
"I see you have become his guard dog Klingon baktag!"  
Martok stood abruptly and faced him ready to fight.  
"It's no wonder the Dominion thinks they can conquer the Alpha Quadrant with the way you two are acting!" Julian rebuked them.  
"The high and mighty Federation has spoken! Your ways are better than everyone else's. You truly are god's of the quadrant!" The male sniped at him.  
"At least we're willing to stick our neck's out and take risks to keep the Dominion on this side of the wormhole unlike your  
people who sit by and do nothing!" Julian retorted.  
"Enough!" Martok ordered. "Doctor, you must eat and keep up your strength." He added handing his plate over to him.  
Julian took it and ate quickly then helped Tain eat and strode to the door when it opened for the collection.  
"Stand away prisoner."  
"I want to see Deyos!"  
"Stand back!"  
"Doctor!" Martok warned half standing.  
"I demand to see Deyos, right now!"  
The guard moved faster than Julian would have expected and hit him in the side of the head with the butt of his rifle causing   
Julian to fall to the deck.  
"Take him." The guard ordered the second while he kept his weapon trained on the others.  
Julian was pulled roughly to his feet and drug into the corridor while the door was closed and locked behind him.  
The female hurried to the door as they took him down the corridor.  
"What do you think they'll do to him?"  
Martok shook his head.  
"I do not know." He was afraid he had just seen the last of his human friend.

 

"I told you when you were brought here that you would learn and follow the rules or be punished,  
why is that so difficult for you?"  
Julian stood straight even though his head ached.  
"Why did you cut our rations? You barely feed us as it is. You can't treat us this way!"  
"I can do what I choose to and for your disobedience you will face an appropriate punishment. Take him to isolation.  
Perhaps by the time you are released you will realize the rules are important for your kind."  
Julian never came so close to hating anyone as he did this Vorta!  
The Jem'Hadar gripped his arm tightly as he was led through a part of the compound Julian had never been to.  
They stopped at the fourth door which was opened and he was shoved inside, landing on his knee's hard as the guard  
closed the door and walked away to let him rot there for who knew how long.  
Julian got to his feet slowly and felt his knee throb, knowing there would be a bruise in a few hours.  
It was darker in isolation and he had to let his eyes adjust.  
He judged the room to be half the size of the barrack's, it contained a single cot on the opposite wall and a small basin in the corner.  
At least I don't have to share my toilet here.  
There was no noise outside the door and he had no window in it to look out either.  
This really is isolation.  
"Probably soundproof too." He muttered.  
He sat on the cot and scratched a number in the wall...25.  
The light went out casting the room in pitch black darkness and Julian laid down on the cot.  
He was awake for a longtime that night.

 

 

When he awoke the lights were on and he sat up tiredly.  
He made a scratch in the wall, just a straight line after the 25 to mark the new day.  
The lights were the only thing he had to go by that it was another day and he wondered just how many hours  
were in a Founder's day.  
Guess it doesn't really matter since they live God knows how long. Odo is probably still a baby by their standards.  
Julian reached up to scratch his face and winced.  
He had a nice bruise where he'd been hit by the rifle butt. Speaking of bruises...  
He slipped his pant leg up to check his knee.  
Not too bad but hopefully it won't get worse.  
He next went to the bathroom, his basin, and looked on the bright side over having some privacy, but it was a pain having to remove his utility uniform everytime.  
He finished up and desperately wished he could sanitize his hands but since they didn't see fit to put a sanitizer in here he would just be   
very careful about what he touched.  
He re-dressed and sat back down on the cot.  
So, what do I want to do today?  
If I had cards I could play solitaire.  
'Keep up your sense of humor.' Martok advised.  
I'll have to in here.  
Now what were those jokes Miles told you?  
How can you tell if your Captain's a redneck?  
If the runabout's been up on blocks for more than a month!  
Julian laughed out loud as he thought of some Captain's he knew.  
He went through a whole list of jokes he'd heard which helped to keep his spirit's up.  
He exercised to keep his body occupied.  
He recalled amusing moments from his last 4.5 years on DS9.  
He tried not to think of how hungry he was when his stomach growled reminding him that his last meal had been 'dinner'.  
His mind drifted to the station and he had a horrible thought.  
What if Garak hasn't come because he and everyone else are dead?  
What if the changeling has killed them?  
NO! NO! NO! Think positive! Maybe no changeling has taken my place.  
But why did they take you? To prove they could? Very unlikely Jules!  
"Shut up!" Julian commanded his 'little voice'  
He laid down on the cot and drew his knee's up and began naming every bone in his body.  
He'd reached the phalanges, toe bone, when his stomach growled loudly.  
He had tried to push the worry aside that he was going to be starved to death in here.  
Deyos had said 'an appropriate punishment'.  
Did he mean starvation?  
Oh God, Julian! What have you gotten yourself into?  
You always open your mouth without thinking out the consequences! Too late to gripe now! I just hope I'm the only one being punished,  
that Martok and the others didn't get into trouble because of me.  
The lights went out and Julian tried not to think of his predicament as he lay there in the darkness.

 

He awoke to find it was morning once again and he yawned as he sat up.  
His stomach growled and he went to the basin, not that there was much to leave behind in it.  
A day and a half without food...  
Starving to death isn't a very heroic way to go.  
My father will especially be disappointed by it since he had such grand dreams after my enhancement.  
He'll probably be angry that I hadn't done much with my life since he made such a major sacrifice for me.  
No one asked him to replace his defective son with a perfect one! They never asked me if I wanted to be enhanced!   
I've had to live with hearing people say all genetically enhanced people are misfit's. If only they had know that someone  
who function's perfectly well was sitting right next to them.....  
At least my parent's won't go to prison...if I die here so will our little secret.

He had nothing else to do in the afternoon so he napped and unfortunately dreamt of food...one of Sisko's dinner parties at that.  
He awoke and sighed to find no Chicken paprikash or whipped potatoes, no bean casserole or even sauteed beets. No feast of any kind at all.  
He stood and walked to the basin.  
Wonder if they're watching me.  
Well I hope you enjoy the view you bastard's!  
Have to remember to mark my 'calendar'.  
You won't break me Deyos!  
I won't let you, he vowed.  
I might be disappointed and miserable here but I will survive!  
That's why the Dominion will never control the Alpha Quadrant...because humankind will survive.  
Klingon's, Romulan's, human's, have all been around for hundred's of years and it will take more than you to do us in!  
Julian ran through the relaxation technique's Isam Helewa instructed him in so many years before.  
He smiled at the memory of the man who had been a mentor to him.  
'You are a sponge who endeavors to soak up entire ocean's of knowledge that the universe has to offer.'  
Julian knew the man's words fit him to a tee.  
Ever since being enhanced he wanted to see and understand everything and the enhancement didn't take away his awe and  
excitement over new discoveries and he was sure it never would.  
Soon the lights went out again and brought another day to a close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Julian had been awake a while when the lights came up on the 28th day giving him more of a headache than he already had.  
He hadn't noticed how damn loud the airfilter's were before and how they CLANKED EVERY TIME THEY RAN!  
With his enhanced hearing every little machinery noise was like someone screaming in his ears thanks to the silence in this part of the compound.  
He closed his eyes and massaged his temples and tried to block out the noise.  
He began singing the English 'national anthem' in his head and it helped a little with his headache.  
The memory of he and Miles singing it when he thought Elizabeth Lense had forgotten her medical school rival for Valedictorian and it  
brought a smile to his lips.  
That had been a good bonding night between them, even if it did take the Irishman a few more months to call him a friend.  
I wonder what Miles is doing right now?  
Does he miss me?  
Julian sat up doing his best to ignore the minor throbbing in his head.  
"I miss you Miles. I miss you all." He said softly.  
He was not fed that day either.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Day 29 came and Julian recited poetry as an escape to stop the shakes from his hunger pangs.  
One of his favorites was 'Charge of the Lightbrigade' by Tennyson and it reminded him of his own situation and the  
Federation facing the Dominion.  
We're in the same boat, he sighed.  
He was tired and he smelled bad.  
He longed for a shower, a real one, with lot's of hot water and ton's of soap to scrub the grime off himself.  
It had been 29 days since he'd had one. Sonic shower's were fine but real water was far better. And they hadn't let them brush their teeth,  
which might be fine for some of the other prisoner's but he was fastidious in his hygiene and it irked him to no end that he couldn't   
take care of himself like he was used to. I can only imagine the germs inhabiting this compound! You can handle this.  
Klingon's hate being confined but you're human and you can take it.  
He closed his eyes and fell back on Isam Helewa's teachings and dozed off where he dreamt of food as his stomach barely rumbled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He awoke again, unsure if he could eat even if a full plate of food were placed in front of him.  
He had gone beyond being hungry and knew his body was using the stored fat to survive, but since he had little to begin with...  
He didn't move from the cot at all, knowing his legs would barely hold him they were shaking so much.  
"You have really done it this time haven't you?" He whispered into the darkness as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
Why didn't you come Garak?  
Why didn't anyone come?  
He felt so sick...physically, mentally.  
I just want to go home.  
He wiped his eyes as the lights came up and realized he'd been in Dominion Internment Camp 371 for a month now.  
He couldn't even fathom what had taken place in the Alpha Quadrant, on DS9, with his friends, for the past 30 days.  
For all he knew they were dead or enslaved by the Dominion.  
There was no declaration of disagreement from his 'little voice' and that depressed him even more.  
He turned at the sound of the door opening.  
Two Jem'Hadar guards walked in and one came over and grabbed his arm and yanked him off the cot and both gripped his arms as they  
led him down the corridor.  
Julian was actually glad for the grip they had on him for he could never had walked on his own in his hungry state.  
His heart beat rapidly as the guards strode with him and part of it was from the pace but the other part was fear.   
He had no idea where he was being taken. For execution? They could have doen that to me as I laid on my cot or they could have   
simply left me there to starve to death, which would be within a few days anyway.  
The guards suddenly let go and gave him a hard shove causing him to impact with the wall and made him stumble.  
He looked up and was met by two pairs of equally shocked but familiar eyes staring back at him.�


	3. Chapter 3

General Martok hurried over as the guards left and helped Julian to the bench.  
"Where's Captain Sisko?" He whispered, not taking his eyes off Worf and Garak  
"You were on the station just hours ago." Worf replied with suspicion.  
"So I was replaced by a changeling." He breathed.  
"There is only one way they will believe." Martok said.  
Julian accepted the piece of metal and sharpened it on the bench then cut his finger for them to see his blood.  
"B negative, in case you were wondering."  
Worf expressed doubt about the validity of the test since the Martok changeling had shed blood to them as well.  
Julian was in no mood and snapped at him that it was all they had.  
Garak inquired how long he had been there and Julian answered a month though he silently felt like it had been a lifetime.  
Worf declared that they needed to escape and let Sisko know of the changeling Bashir and stop him before he could execute   
whatever mission he'd been sent to do.  
Julian wholeheartedly agreed and felt relief in his heart that all his friends were okay...at least so far.  
Julian felt his spirit renewed by their presence and had faith they would find a way to escape.  
The Jem'Hadar delivered food to them and Julian ate a few bites knowing if he ate it all he would just be sick   
having had nothing for five days.   
He had to be careful about that or face serious consequences.  
He did feel a little better after eating, at least he wouldn't fall flat on his face now.  
"You should finish it." Martok said noticing.  
Julian shook his head as he placed the plate by the door.  
"I must say this meal is rather unappetizing." Garak commented poking at it.  
Julian gave Garak as much of a smile as he could muster. "So why didn't anyone else come with you?"  
"The Captain thought perhaps the message was a false one and he sent us on a reconnaissance mission." Worf answered.

 

 

 

Julian walked in the afternoon with Garak and listened to his friend vent over Tain's ungratefulness in Garak's coming after   
him after receiving the coded message.  
Garak said the most valuable lesson he could teach him was that sentiment was the greatest weakness of all but Julian disagreed and  
replied that if it was true then it was a lesson he'd rather not learn.  
Martok came and told them that Tain had little time left if Garak wanted to talk to him.  
Julian followed his Cardassian friend back inside where they were alone with Tain.  
He was honestly surprised Tain had lasted this long as he sat quietly on the cot as Garak spoke to his mentor.  
Garak assured the blindman they were alone and that he had taken care of all of Tain's enemies.  
Julian sat up shocked when Garak pleaded with Tain to call him 'son' before he died.  
He had not expected that revelation...never would have guessed it.  
He listened feeling a real kinship with Garak over their father's disappointment in them.  
Tain passed and Julian felt for his friend.  
"Garak..."  
Garak stood and covered the dead man as Worf and Martok returned.  
"Gentlemen, I don't know about you, but my business here is done." He announced.  
"Then I suggest we find a way out of here." Martok agreed.

Hours passed before it was safe enough to show Worf and Garak where the transmitter was.  
The female kept watch as Julian accessed the wall panel.  
Worf suggested changing the coordinates of Tain's message to contact the runabout in orbit.  
"We could activate the transporter and beam ourselves onto the ship." He concluded.  
"And run like hell!" Julian sighed.  
He nominated Garak to re-code the transmitter since neither he nor Worf were engineer's and Garak was a man of many hidden talents.  
The prisoner's were unexpectedly summoned to the corridor and Julian quickly closed the wall opening and followed them out.

 

 

The prisoner's stood before Deyos and he ordered all Cardassian's to step forward.  
Garak couldn't hide his surprise as he glanced at Julian and stepped forward with the others.  
Julian listened in shock as the Vorta announced that Cardassia had joined the Dominion and all Cardassian  
prisoner's were being sent home.  
Garak again glanced at Julian who widened his eyes and tossed his head forward encouraging Garak to go.  
He started to follow his when Deyos stopped him and informed him that the new head of the Cardassian government  
had ordered him to remain as a prisoner.  
I knew it, Julian thought, it couldn't be that easy.  
"And who might that be?" Garak asked politely but fairly sure of the answer.  
"Gul Dukat." Deyos answered smuggly.  
Julian closed his eyes.  
Damn you Dukat!  
Damn you to hell!!!

 

 

Julian sat on the pulled out cot in front of the open wall.  
Garak had been inside for an hour trying to recode the transmitter.  
Julian had told him to be quiet when the Jem'Hadar came for Worf again necessitating him to be closed inside.  
Martok again accompanied Worf to the battle ring while the female kept watch.  
He started to get Garak out but she told him to wait, the guard's were still to close and might hear.  
He sat down on the cot and leaned against the wall nonchalantly.  
"Just a little while longer Garak." He said softly.

 

Time passed and the guards were drawn to the fight and the female told him it was clear while the male and   
Julian moved the cot and popped the panels.  
Garak crawled out as soon as the larger panel had been opened and Julian could see he was panting but Garak said he was fine,  
that it was just much hotter in the wall than he'd thought and he got light headed and just needed a minute before returning to his task.  
Julian didn't believe him and checked his eyes commenting that his pulse was racing and he didn't want to even think about the Cardassian's  
bloodpressure advising he wait a day to go back inside.  
Garak snapped at him, asking if he wanted to get off that hellhole asteroid.  
Of course Julian did, but not at the expense of Garak's health so he ordered him to rest for five minutes and he would also  
get a fifteen minute break every hour he was inside.

 

For the next several days Worf was ordered to fight twice a day, each time facing a more experienced opponent and  
Garak worked inside as he did so.  
Julian knew the best way for him to contribute to their escape was to do his job which meant tending to Worf's broken ribs after the fifth match.  
He placed Worf's jacket back on his shoulder's, asking if he felt any better once he'd finished bandaging him and smiling  
as he called Worf a bad liar when he answered 'much better'.  
They heard a thumping and at first didn't know where it was coming from then realized it was Grak inside the wall!  
Julian hurried to get him out and knew something was wrong since he'd only been inside half an hour.  
He popped the panels off and called to his friend that it was open and he could stop the thumping but Garak  
didn't answer so he went inside after him.  
Garak told him the light went out and Julian silently cursed himself telling him he could take his break a little early  
as he took hold of his elbow and led him out into the barrack's and laid him on a cot and covered him with a blanket.  
I should have realized he was claustrophobic, he told Worf and Martok who said one of them would have to finish the job and  
Julian asked who would Worf suggest since none of them had Garak's skill.  
With Garak incapacitated they weren't going anywhere.  
Except to bed feeling very tired and very depressed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day came and Garak was no better as Worf went to fight his sixth match in the morning so Julian went along.  
Worf had to fight again in the afternoon and they accompanied him.  
He had fought seven times and won them all but Julian knew the toll it was taking on his body.  
Worf dropped onto the cot admitting his aches while Julian pulled out the 'med.kit' of items culled from their barrack's.  
Martok announced he would seek out Keedera, the famous poet and tell him of Worf's victories.  
Julian jokingly ask Martok to be sure and send him a copy to which Martok replied he would do better than that by having the  
singer mention 'the healer that bound the warrior's wounds so he could fight again'.   
Worf chimed in that the only part of the song he was interested in was the verse that told of their escape.  
Julian said they would have to come up with a new escape plan and as if on cue Garak sat up and announced the original would work fine.  
He joked of how the Cardassian who panicked in the face of danger would ruin the General's song then excused himself, that his dungeon awaited.  
Julian helped move the cot and opened the panels knowing that the thought of going back inside for his friend had to be   
comparable to torture and he felt for him.  
He's doing this for us and I for one am very grateful, he thought as he helped him inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Garak returned to his dungeon the next day while Worf fought.  
Julian knew Worf's ribs probably wouldn't take much more of a beating before they were irrepairably damaged,   
possibly taking one or both lungs with them.  
It was up to Garak and he silently prayed he could get them out of there that day.

Julian sat nervously on the cot as time passed while the female kept watch, she alerted him that the guard's were coming.  
There was no time to get Garak out before they arrived so he knocked on the wall to alert him.  
The guard's strode in and demanded to know where Garak was to which Julian innocently answered he supposed he was outside.  
That earned him a blow to the back of the head and he stood up slowly.  
"What do you want with him?" He asked as his head throbbed.  
"He is to be put to death." The lead guard answered as his two companion's searched the room.  
One found the makeshift tool that they used to open the panels.  
The head guard took it and told Julian to explain it if he wished to live.  
"It's either a self-sealing stembolt or a reverse ratcheting router...I'm just not sure." Julian replied defiantly.  
They were so close, he wouldn't give up now.  
The guard swung around and shot the male Romulan, vaporizing him.  
Julian was appalled at the callousness of the Romulan's murder.  
"She is next." The guard promised as he looked at the female.  
Another guard found the stripped panels and called out, he used the tool he was handed and opened the  
panel with Julian watching, fearful for his friend inside.  
The guard stuck his head inside the dark wall and said he could see nothing.  
Before Julian could react the Breen pulled the head soldier's sidearm and vaporized him.  
The female reacted quickly and hit the second guard with the wall panel knocking him down.  
The guard inside the wall and the Breen fired their weapon's at the same time and both vaporized.  
The lone guard pushed the female onto a cot aiming his weapon at her and Julian pulled the cloth sheathing from the end of the tool  
to expose a blade it had been sharpened to and plunged the 'knife' into the guard's neck killing him.

"My people have a saying...never turn your back on a Breen." The female said as Julian helped her to her feet.  
"Doctor, would you keep the noise down, I'm trying to work in here." Garak called moving quickly to finish now.  
Julian told him to work fast because they were going to be up to their necks in guard's soon as he prepared to use one of the Jem'Hadar's  
weapon's to keep them at bay as long as he could.  
He waited nervously and felt the adrenaline pump through his blood.  
I've dreamt of this day for more than a month now and I will not let them stop me when it's in my grasp!   
Julian looked up as the transporter grabbed him and the Romulan and thought he had never felt anything so wonderful.

 

All five survivor's from barrack's six materialized at the same time in the runabout and Julian could see Worf was in no shape  
to give order's so he took command telling Martok to take Worf into the back where he would join them as soon as he was able.  
Worf and Garak exchanged compliments of each doing well as Garak took the helm.  
Julian wholeheartedly agreed with both of them and ordered Garak to take them to maximum warp.  
They had to get a message to DS9 and Julian knew exactly what to say.  
It was tagged priority one and simply carried his name.  
If a message from the Gamma Quadrant from him didn't get their attention nothing would!

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Doctor, we're receiving a message...the station acknowledges your message and Captain Sisko says welcome home...  
and he wants a full report on his desk ASAP and that your replacement's mission was unsuccessful." Garak stated a short time later.  
"Take us home Garak. I'll be in the back with Worf if you need me."  
Garak nodded and watched him leave the main cabin.  
He has been through a lot and bared up well.  
Gone a month....  
I'm sorry Doctor that even I was fooled.

 

By the time they reached the wormhole Worf had been nearly healed...what could be with a med.kit anyway and   
they all went to the main cabin to watch it open.  
Julian was surprised the Jem'Hadar hadn't pursued them and figured they must have assumed their operative was successful.  
They were in for a rude awakening!!!

The wormhole spun open like a welcoming flower for a bee and Julian closed his eyes in silent thanks then opened them again  
to watch the verteron particles pass-by.  
The entire crew was silent as the ship exited and they saw DS9 like a crown diamond glittering among the stars.  
I'm home.  
After 37 days, I'm finally home.

 

 

THE END 1998

 

This story came about when I wondered what exactly happened to Julian Bashir in Dominion Internment  
Camp 371 for those 37 days he was held prisoner.  
�


End file.
